THE HUNTED
by Joyous Spring
Summary: A young soldier plots to eliminate ZIM for self-glory and to claim EARTH for herself.
1. LEGEND

****

The Hunted

__

By: Joyous Spring

__

Genre: Mini-series/Action

__

Rating: PG (complicated story lines and minor language)

_Summary_:

An Irken solider named KEZ overhears of the pathetic legend ZIM while eavesdropping on the Tallest. Seeing ZIM as a pest and a burden for their conquest of the galaxy, she seeks out the solitary planet Earth, intent upon "permanently removing ZIM from the system," and conquering the planet for her own glory.

_Author Notes_:

A change-over from the original concept, "Romance... Ick." I really liked both stories, but this one seems to be more fitting to KEZ's character, and the plot evens out better as well. If I do continue "Romance… Ick," it will probably involve KEZ being blown up and losing her memory or something and adding a different, more…reasonable character to the plot XD; I will upload images of KEZ forthcoming, because I am too lazy to at the moment. Also, expect a character guide somewhere in-between chapters. 

I really hope to finish this fic, unlike others I've started but put on a sort-of permanent hiatus. Enjoy, and please review!

CHAPTER 1 "LEGEND"

It was nightfall, as always was in the deep cavity of space, when a small soldier was patrolling the barren halls of a mother ship, footsteps echoing as she marched up and down silently. She was reasonably average in height, with an unusually proportioned figure, her torso extremely short, set under a normal-sized head, with long limbs. Unlike others in her rank, she donned white gloves and boots, to symbolize her importance in any situation. Her uniform was solid magenta with pink sleeves and a pair of skin-tight, black-colored pants, her circular eyes matching her uniform. Curled antenna pointed forward and alert completed her image.

Suddenly, a sound caught her attention and she turned around quickly to scan the empty hall. She then sighed, and leaned against a particularly large set of doors, one of them creaking open on even her miniscule weight. This startled her and she immediately reacted to the noise by deploying a set of mechanical arms from a utility pod on her back. Seeing her mistake, she checked the hallway again and proceeded to listen to an on-going conversation between her two overrated leaders...

"This is getting _easier_ and _easier_! We'll have an _entire_ section of the galaxy by the time all these Invaders are done seizing planets!" a confident and dominant voice exclaimed cheerfully.

"SCOODGE, SCUTCH, STINK... they've all been successful on the same day!" a more shrill, almost gay voice replied.

"I'm surprised about SCOODGE..." The sound of glasses clinking together suggested a toast was being proposed.

"To Operation Impending Doom 2!" one exclaimed.

"And to the Irken arm-" 

"_He_-_llo_, my Tallest!" a joyful, deviously stupid voice interrupted as the sound of a transmission conveying broke into their toast.

"Wha--?" the young soldier whispered curiously to herself, leaning more into the door, unaware that it could not stand even the most meager of weights. It flew open quite suddenly, as she fell with it, gasping. The two Tallest, however, were in such a dumbfounded shock, that they did not pay any heed to her stumbling into their quarters, nor to her rush to close the door most of the way and hide behind it. She was just in time to catch the end of the transmission.

"...Everything is pretty much normal now. I--" the devious voice was interrupted by an extremely shrill, inaudible voice that screamed something about "tacos." The voice grumbled. "I gotta go! So sorry, my Tallest!" footsteps faded from the screen, and the link ended. 

There was a brief, uncomfortable silence before one of the leaders addressed the transmission with the utmost disgust.

"Ooh-ooh-- look at me-e!" one exclaimed in a mocking tone. "I'm so big and im-poooooortant! I'm so special cuz I'm too _stupid_ to realize I'm not on some _top-secret mission_! **Ha**! Who does he think he _is_, anyway?"

"I am SO sick of hearing from that stupid little loser." the other replied, annoyed. "I feel like VOMITING because he's so pathetic! I mean, how stupid can an IRKEN be?" he scoffed. "Too bad he's not on a real mission. You think all that hard work and spirit are going to waste?"

"What are you talking about!? He's an _idiot_! I mean, he practically _destroyed_ half the planet back in Operation Impending Doom 1... He's a worthless _loser_."

"What a weenie," the other exclaimed. "To think his stupidity made him a feared legend makes me shudder..."

The soldier's eyes grew wide upon hearing their conversing. She was about to leave, when she caught one last remark:

"What kind of name is '_ZIM_ ', anyway? That stupid..._Earth_ place can have him! Maybe his life span will shorten or something..."

She pondered thoughtfully with the new information.

"_ZIM_, huh..."


	2. DECISIONS

****

The Hunted

__

By: Joyous Spring

__

Genre: Mini-series/Action

__

Rating: PG (complicated story lines and minor language)

_Summary_:

An Irken solider named KEZ overhears of the pathetic legend ZIM while eavesdropping on the Tallest. Seeing ZIM as a pest and a burden for their conquest of the galaxy, she seeks out the solitary planet Earth, intent upon "permanently removing ZIM from the system," and conquering the planet for her own glory.

_Author Notes_:

Wee! I typed chapters 1-4 in advance so I'd stay on top of this story and won't get behind! X3 I so proud of me self. Still no CG KEZ stuff, cuz, you know, I suck and all XD; I'm self-abusive! Er-- not that way, you sick perverts! 

CHAPTER 2 "DECISION"

KEZ quickly abandoned her post. It was unlike her to miss guard duty, but she was sure her reason would wash her absence completely away.

She teleported herself back to her own ship, a semi-large Voot Cruiser, and began to pace as she scanned her computer. The first thing she searched for was 'ZIM'. She came up with a profile match under the "banished" section, to her surprise, and read it aloud.

"ZIM; status, Invader--banished." She read curiously. "Charge, destroying half of planet IRK in temporary power-obsessed insanity. Height… lowest of the low?" she observed carefully. As she finished the profile, she began another search. "Earth…" she pronounced carefully, tasting the foreign word. "How do you spell that, then..? I-R-T-H… nope… E-R-T-H? Argh… no!… hmm… E-A-R-T-H?" finally, she found what she was looking for. 

"Planet EARTH. Irken Location, Sector 7-9-5, Galaxy 292… far… inhabitants…" she paused. "Hyuu-mans…? Air breathers, wonder what that means… universal language, English." She exclaimed successfully as she chuckled to herself. "This is _too _easy…" she quickly brought a scan of ZIM and the Earth to overlap and smiled grimly at the screen.

"Oh, ignorant, miniscule, pathetic little ZIM… she said eerily. "Heh… you'll get what's coming to you." She let herself fall into the pilot's seat of her ship and began to type furiously as the night wore on. 

Apparently finished, she then turned her chair around and pulled on a lever on the ceiling of the ship. Down from an array of entangled tubes and wires, a lifeless robot shell came. Quickly, the Irken began to pull various gadgets from the jumbled ceiling, pulling and prodding at the shell as it hung lifeless. 

When she had finished, KEZ observed her work and then spun around, pressing the transmission button. The message screen appeared, showing a static-y image of the Tallest. She slammed a gloved fist on the button again and the picture became clear. She sighed and briefly saluted.

"Sirs," she exclaimed. "Invader KEZ reporting for duty!" the two creatures stared at her, eyes glowing eerily from the screen's reflective light. "I apologize for such short notice, but I have an urgent request to make." They gazed blankly at her and nodded for her to proceed. "I want to take over…EARTH." Both leaders gasped and prepared to argue.

"Bu…but, I-I-- ZIM's there, you know!" one exclaimed. "Do you _know _how much _damage _and _chaos_ he's capable of creating!?" 

"I have done my share of research, respected ones, and I am very aware of the threat ZIM presents. But, consider that he also poses a threat to all of you: If he were to find out that his mission was fraudulent, he could become enraged and engulfed by anger and do…horrible…stuff…to you." She stuttered. The Tallest stared doubtfully at her. "Uh, and, uh-- Besides, by going there, I would not only be able to eliminate ZIM, but I could take his place. That puny little intoxicated planet," she explained, pointing to the projection of Earth and ZIM, "may not have much worth as far as resources for us, but in labor…" she paused, realizing her leaders were still not being convinced. "My sirs, do you think I can't handle a stupid little imp like him!?" they continued to stare, laughing nervously.

"Eh-heh… um, n-no… of _course_ not!" one said, avoiding eye contact with her. His expression changed quickly to annoyed. "Well, yes!"

"My Tallest, _please--_" she strained eagerly. "Look, I've conquered creatures 30 times stronger with technology far beyond my own knowledge! What makes you think I can't handle one of my inferiors?"

"Well," one hesitated. "It's not that we think you're incapable…"

"What, then!?" she hissed anxiously. 

"You never finish anything!" the other exclaimed. "I mean, come _on, _KEZ! You--you haven't even finished perfecting that new SIR model, and it was due a--"

"But, I _did _finish!" she interrupted, taking hold of the lifeless shell and displaying it on the screen. The leaders stared, examining it, exchanged glances, and shrugged.

"Give us a… demonstration." One replied slyly. KEZ quickly pressed a key on her computer and the robot's eyes lit up a bright, deep shade of blue. It quickly saluted KEZ and spoke in a monotone.

"Reporting immediately, AIR!" it exclaimed. Suddenly, it threw itself off-balance and it began to jumble its words. "Obey, master! You, I, me! Dooky!" it exclaimed. KEZ laughed nervously and quickly kicked the robot. It stood upright once again, frozen in a salute. The Tallest sighed and gave up.

"Fine, go. But if you get stuck there or killed, it's not our concern!" KEZ grinned excitedly, disregarding the note of dying.

"Oh, thank you, most gracious ones!" she bowed, then ended the transmission, turning toward the robot. "At ease," she commanded, her expression turning neutral. The robot's claw fell to its side and it followed her to the pilot's seat…


End file.
